For example, an electric motor is able to be operated via a converter at whose outputs the phase currents are to be measured, the electric motor being driven such that a specific predefined setpoint position is reached by a machine tool or other industrial installations assigned to the electric motor. To that end, the electric motor must be supplied with current (at each of its phases) such that the supply current corresponds to the setpoint current necessary to reach the setpoint position. This, in turn, requires a highly accurate measurement of the individual phase currents at the outputs of the converter via which the electric motor is operated, in order to be able to adjust the phase currents so that their actual values correspond to the respective setpoint value of the phase current.
For a detailed discussion of this problem, reference is made to PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 2012/028390, in which on this matter, a specific interaction is described between a device for measuring the phase currents of an electric motor and further components of the control circuit of an electric motor.